


Секс как повод для знакомства

by daana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они недостаточно близко знакомы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Секс как повод для знакомства

Дверь была не заперта. Имаеши толкнул ее, вошел в номер и щелкнул замком. Прошел в гостиную.  
Он знал, что ему предстоит увидеть, но все же коротко выдохнул и на мгновение остановился.  
Ханамия лежал посреди комнаты на боку: одна рука неловко подвернута, волосы рассыпались, почти закрыв лицо. Белый контур вокруг тела заставлял предположить, что здесь уже побывала полиция.  
Впрочем, это не имело значения.  
Имаеши подошел и присел рядом. Зачем-то прижал пальцы к шее, машинально погладил прохладную кожу. Отвел с бледного лица волосы — движением осторожным, почти нежным.  
— О боже, — сказал он, внимательно разглядывая неподвижные черты. — Ханамия, кто это с тобой сделал?.. Не может быть. — Он подумал, помолчал и прибавил: — Как же я теперь. Без тебя, — и плотно сжал губы, не давая вырваться короткому смешку. Улыбку, впрочем, сдержать не удалось.  
— Ты думал, я скажу что-нибудь вроде этого? — спросил Имаеши, уже улыбаясь. Забавно было сыграть с Ханамией в его же игру — пусть даже так. — Или, может, мне еще слезу пустить? Нет, серьезно, чего ты ждал? По правде говоря, я бы предпочел изощренно надругаться над твоим трупом, а потом сделать вид, что так и было. И мог бы надеть лучший костюм на похороны.  
Наверное, по номеру пробежал сквозняк — волосы Ханамии вздрогнули, и лицо как будто вздрогнуло тоже. Имаеши медленно провел кончиками пальцев по скуле, по линии подбородка.  
— Тип вроде тебя, — задумчиво продолжил он, — должен был умереть как-нибудь иначе. Поймать нож в темном переулке, или получить по голове тяжелой вазой от кого-нибудь, кого ты довел до белого каления. А у нас тут что? — Имаеши поправил очки, нахмурился, словно изображая доктора. — Сердечный приступ, разорвавшийся сосуд, внезапная остановка дыхания? Что ты придумал? На приступ аппендицита не похоже, на отравление тоже, слишком уж красиво ты лежишь. И слишком хорошо выглядишь. Почти как живой.  
Он запустил пальцы в волосы Ханамии, сжал, потянул. Голова безвольно поднялась, рот приоткрылся.  
— Нет уж, — сказал Имаеши, — прощально целоваться я не буду. Давай без некрофилии.  
— Ты же собирался надругаться над трупом, — сказал Ханамия, не открывая глаз. Имаеши аккуратно разжал пальцы и отшатнулся. Голова Ханамии глухо ударилась об пол.  
— Вот ублюдок, — сказал Ханамия и сел. Потер висок, поморщился, но тут же растянул губы в улыбке. — Нет, по-моему, ничего интересного. У меня не встает, а у тебя? Неужели кого-то это заводит?  
— А мне понравилось, — с удовольствием сказал Имаеши. — Ты был такой тихий, такой безопасный. В этом было что-то, знаешь... Необычное?  
Ханамия встал, протянул руку. Имаеши отмахнулся и тоже поднялся. Ханамия немедленно шагнул к нему, положил ладонь на затылок.  
— Тебе нравится, когда я безопасный? — шепнул он на ухо. — И тихий? Тогда свяжи меня. Можешь завязать рот. И глаза. Хочешь?  
Имаеши чувствовал, как пальцы Ханамии гладят его шею под волосами, как оседает на коже теплое дыхание. Пожалуй, новая идея ему нравилась чуть больше, чем созерцание "трупа" Ханамии, как бы это извращение ни называлось.

Ханамия вообще любил извращения.  
Полгода назад они столкнулись на восточной окраине Синдзюку в заведении, не имевшем ни вывески, ни названия, и у Ханамии был такой вид, будто он ждет деловой встречи. Имаеши бы не удивился, если бы это так и было — но когда их взгляды встретились, стало ясно, что Ханамия здесь не по делам.  
Делать вид, что они не знают друг друга, было поздно — Ханамия улыбнулся гадко и понимающе и соскользнул с барного стула.  
Пока он шел к Имаеши, катая на губах ядовитую улыбку и явно прикидывая, какую выгоду может принести ему в перспективе чужая тайна, Имаеши уже все решил.  
Он окинул Ханамию взглядом, каким никогда не смотрел на однокашников, но смотрел на встреченных в подобных местах незнакомцев — и результат его удовлетворил; он заметил в глазах Ханамии сдержанный, но не скрытый полностью голод — знакомый, присущий таким местам, как особый запах или дымный полумрак; он понял, что к огласке своих вкусов, какими бы они ни были, Ханамия стремится не больше, чем сам Имаеши.  
Он вспомнил, что Ханамия умеет молчать — и знает, что Имаеши тоже умеет.  
Этого оказалось достаточно.  
Ханамия подошел и уже собрался сказать что-то — вероятно, в своем обычном духе — но Имаеши успел раньше.  
— Здесь или в отеле? — спросил он.

Апартаменты, которые сдавались посетителям заведения, были наполнены самым разным оборудованием — иногда полезным, но чаще смешным. В лав-отеле по соседству номера были обычные. Ну, обычные для лав-отеля, разумеется.  
Ханамия не удивился — значит, пришел к тем же выводам. Иного Имаеши и не ждал.  
— В отеле, — сказал Ханамия. — Для остального мы пока недостаточно знакомы, не так ли?..

Когда Ханамия вышел из душа, на нем не было ничего, кроме полотенца. Полотенце висело на плече, а его концом Ханамия вытирал волосы.  
— Стриптиза не будет? — насмешливо поинтересовался Имаеши.  
— Отсосом не обойдешься? — в том же тоне откликнулся Ханамия. Тряхнул головой, роняя капли с волос на плечи и грудь. Имаеши проследил за тем, как они катятся. Потом встал, отставив на низкий столик стакан с каким-то посредственным виски, найденным в баре номера, и подошел к Ханамии.  
Виски не успел его опьянить, но перспектива неплохого — почему-то он был в этом уверен — секса пьянила не хуже.  
— Я возьму в рот, если ты возьмешь, — говорил Ханамия спокойно и тихо, как будто то, что Имаеши прижимал его к себе и гладил голую спину и ягодицы, никак его не волновало. — Я не трахаюсь с кем попало без резинки.  
— Я кто попало? — Имаеши изобразил голосом разочарование и прижал Ханамию крепче.  
— О нет, — Ханамия шумно задышал ему в ухо, потерся всем телом, — конечно, нет! Ты любовь всей моей жизни, я еще со средней школы мечтал, чтобы ты меня трахнул, боже, как же я об этом мечтал!..  
Имаеши знал, каким будет продолжение, поэтому не позволил Ханамии продолжать — поймал его за волосы и оттянул голову так, чтобы целоваться было удобно.  
Ханамия смеялся, даже целуясь.  
С его волос на рубашку Имаеши падали теплые капли воды.

Секс действительно оказался неплохим. Уже после, когда Имаеши решил проявить любезность и принес минералки себе и Ханамии, которому очевидно не хотелось шевелиться, тот потянулся так небрежно и красиво, словно позировал, сел и, приняв от Имаеши стакан, спросил:  
— Так чего ты искал в том баре? Не меня же.  
Имаеши неопределенно пожал плечами.  
— Тебе бы пошел стек, — Ханамия склонил голову к плечу и рассматривал его с ленивым, сытым интересом. — Хотя ошейник, пожалуй, тоже. Или тебя интересует бондаж? Знаешь, как это, когда веревка трется об яйца? Хочешь узнать? Ты же не просто потрахаться хотел.  
— Зачем ограничиваться чем-то одним, — рассеянно сказал Имаеши и сел в кресло напротив кровати. Нагота его не смущала — ни собственная, ни чужая. — Вариантов множество.  
Он всего-навсего не спешил рассказывать о своих предпочтениях — но Ханамия понял его иначе.  
— Можем попробовать хоть всё, — прищурился он. — Я никому не скажу, пока...  
Имаеши кивнул.  
— Разумеется.

И они стали пробовать всё.  
Временами это было забавно; иногда — утомительно. Порой Ханамия предлагал какую-нибудь ерунду, на которую у Имаеши не встал бы даже после года воздержания. Что удивительнее, в конце концов Имаеши даже начинал находить в этой ерунде определенную прелесть. Была, например, затея с переодеванием. Поначалу Имаеши сомневался, что у него встанет на Ханамию в женских тряпках, и сомневался не без оснований. Едва увидев кружевное белье и чулки, делавшие Ханамию похожим на трансвестита из дешевого борделя, Имаеши поднял брови так высоко, как только мог, и улыбнулся вежливо и незаинтересованно. Но Ханамия сказал: "А ты потрогай" — и прижался к нему, избавив от нелепого зрелища. Ощущение неожиданных, неуместных кружев и шелка на уже знакомом, почти привычном теле оказалось таким странным, что Имаеши увлекся. Да что там, потерял голову. Пока он трахал Ханамию, заставив опереться на стол и сжимая бедра там, где к коже липли резинки чулков, Ханамия всхлипывал, смеялся и выдыхал сквозь зубы слова, которые складывались во что-то вроде "хотел бы я видеть сейчас твое лицо".  
Имаеши тогда не дал ему повернуться.

За полгода регулярных встреч в случайных лав-отелях они узнали друг о друге чуть больше, чем знали до того. Имаеши знал теперь, что Ханамия любит не только причинять боль, но и ощущать ее; что его развлекают ритуальные игры, но куда сильнее он заводится от простого "помолчи"; что можно заставить его перестать болтать и ухмыляться, если кончиками пальцев гладить поясницу, едва-едва спускаясь ниже — кто бы мог подумать, что от столь невинного прикосновения Ханамия будет кривиться почти страдальчески, коротко вздыхать и подставлять под свободную руку Имаеши уже твердый член.  
Хотя Ханамия не любил, когда Имаеши так делал — и Имаеши мог его понять. Ему и самому не слишком нравилось, что Ханамия теперь знает о нем что-то, чего Имаеши не собирался доверять никому — сколь бы невинным ни было это "что-то". Да хоть то, что у него встает, когда Ханамия шепчет ему на ухо непристойности — просто шепчет, не делая ничего из того, что предлагает, нанизывает, как бусы, на нитку рвущихся выдохов. Как сейчас.  
— Так что, — шептал Ханамия, — что ты выберешь, Шоичи? Свяжешь меня или завяжешь глаза? Или хочешь все сразу? Но тогда тебе придется все делать самому. И кстати, если ты завяжешь мне рот, то не сможешь...  
— Помолчи. — Имаеши воспользовался своим тайным знанием, прочертил еле ощутимую линию по пояснице, по теплой, гладкой коже под рубашкой, заставляя Ханамию прижаться и охнуть.  
Он собирался совершить ошибку — но был почти уверен, что Ханамия совершит такую же.  
В конце концов, за эти полгода они кое-что узнали друг о друге.

— Как ты считаешь, — медленно сказал Имаеши, слушая, как беспокойно дышит Ханамия. — Мы уже достаточно знакомы, чтобы просто потрахаться?  
Когда Ханамия молча прижался к его члену своим через всю их одежду, Имаеши уже знал ответ.


End file.
